End to Begin a New Journey
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: (AU....kinda) Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha causing her pain and suffering. So she lashes out at him and tells him to follow Kikyo. Will he listen? PLEASE R&R! Rated for Kagome's mouth. lol. .


Ending to begin a new journey  
by: SkittlesStar25  
  
A/N: Okay, this was a spur of the moment thingy. I know it's a tad AU cuz Idk if Kagome would ever rise up against Inuyasha, but it seems as if she's gone rebel in this fic. Well, please R&R!  
  
You're such a fucking bastard you know that? You wouldn't believe how much you've taken from my life. Almost all of my time has been wasted around you and you don't even care? Why did I ever love someone as self absorbed and vile as you? Sometimes I look at myself and ask why I'm still around you, why I continue to torchure myself with these ridiculous thoughts that maybe, just maybe you might have feelings for me as well. You know what? Fuck you. You've ruined my life and I'm not going to wuss out of it by doing something stupid like killing myself. I mean jesus, I'm not that stupid, I'm smart enough to know that taking my life won't do a damn thing. Basically it'll show how weak and vulnerable I am. I don't want to be around you anymore. All you ever do is give me small ounces of pleasure occasionaly. Once that pleasure is gone all I feel is pain, depression, and suicidal. You know what though? I'm never going to feel it again. You can be with your dead fucking corpse Kikyo and go with her into hell, see how much I friggin care.'  
  
Kagome walked back into the forest to where Inuyasha was with Kikyo. She approached them and slapped Inuyasha across his face. Kikyo just stared with amazement. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell did you do that for?!?" Kikyo yelled as she began to caress Inuyasha's cheek. He pushed her hand away and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're a fucking bastard....and now you can finally do what I want you to...you can finally GO TO HELL!" She screamed in his face, she didn't cry, she didn't show any emotion except anger. No sorrow, she wanted him to go, she wanted the weight lifted off her shoulder and if he was gone, so would that weight.  
  
"Kagome.....I..." Inuyasha began, he couldn't believe it, 'Kagome wants me to go with Kikyo? I thought she cared about me. What's going on?' He turned to Kikyo, she was just as clueless as he was.  
  
"Inuyasha, have fun. I'm leaving. No, I'm not going home. I'm going to finish the hunt for the jewel shards, without you and without that corpse following us around. If she finally gets what she wants then maybe she'll leave us alone." With that Kagome turned and began to walk out of the forest calmly.  
  
"KAGOME! GET BACK HERE!!!" Inuyasha screamed, letting go of Kikyo. Kagome just gave him the finger and continued walking.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on. You are coming to hell with me....aren't you?" Kikyo asked with concern. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Are you serious? You really thought I was going with you?!? You're even stupider then I thought you were." With that Inuyasha began to try and catch up with Kagome, leaving Kikyo alone, forgotten, and lonely. -----------------------------------  
  
When Kagome got back to the others they saw the look of accomplishment on her face. Sango didn't see Inuyasha following so she didn't understand.  
  
"Kagome, where is Inuyasha? You did stop him from going to hell with Kikyo didn't you?" Kagome looked at Sango and laughed, she laughed harder than she had in the longest time.  
  
"Me? Stop Inuyasha? Why would I do that? He's probably half way down with Kikyo. I just told him to go."  
  
"Oh.....WHAT?!?!?" Sango yelled as she came to the realization of what Kagome had just said. Shippou ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms.  
  
"So....no more arrogant Inuyasha? No more stubborness, no more hitting me?" Kagome smiled at him and replied,  
  
"No more Inuyasha." Shippou squealed with joy as Miroku and Sango looked at them with horrified faces.  
  
"So...Inuyasha is...gone?" Miroku asked. When he finally grasped this thought he wasn't sure what to feel. A part of him was happy, but another part was sad to see him gone. Sango on the other hand was asking Kagome questions like 'Don't you love Inuyasha? Didn't he mean something to you? Are you sure you made the right decision?' Kagome answered every one with 'No.' except the last one.  
  
"Look Sango. I believe I made the right decision. Inuyasha loves Kikyo and he wants to protect her so he should go with her to hell. Also, why should he stick around, all he did was cause trouble, and me pain." Miroku looked at her with a puzzled face.  
  
"He didn't hurt you physically did he?" Miroku asked with concern. Kagome laughed at him.  
  
"You know I would be able to 'sit' him even before that could happen." Miroku nodded his head and they all joined in talking and figuring out where to head on from there for the jewel shards.  
  
Meanwhile.................  
  
Inuyasha watched the group with a look of sorrow on his face. 'So that's it. They don't want me anymore. They want me with Kikyo, they want me...gone. Well, fine. I'll leave, not with Kikyo, but alone. On my OWN journey for the shikon no tama, and when we finally meet, I'LL be the succeeder, not them. From now on, it's just me, by myself with no one else.'  
  
Before he leaped into the distance he muttered,  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry."  
  
A/N: Yea so how was it? Good for a start maybe? Should I stop it? Continue? Let me know. I know it's short, but it's just the beginning. 


End file.
